


雪碧兑酒 第十八章

by taozi50311041



Category: Tharn Type The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozi50311041/pseuds/taozi50311041
Kudos: 31





	雪碧兑酒 第十八章

“我想跟你说，我喜欢的人是你。”  
  
男人听到这句话的时候瞳孔猛然震颤了一下，他甚至觉得自己是不是幻听了，不然这种话怎么会从一个恐同的直男口中说出来呢？  
  
但是面前的男孩说话的样子是那么真挚，这种诚实就跟当初他说“我们只是炮友关系”一样认真。平日里那双永远充满戏谑的眼睛迸发着光芒，眉头也坚定地皱在一起，像是做了一个豁出去的决定。  
  
tharn的嘴角努力地扯了一下，用一只手安抚男孩的手，似乎在缓解他的紧张。  
  
“你不会喜欢我的，你是直男。”  
  
type从没想到这男人居然会这么回答自己。前一段时间他对自己百依百顺，而现在却又拒绝自己的热情，他到底想要怎样呢？  
  
“我说了，我喜欢你。”男孩憋红了脸，肩膀都有些发抖；“tharn，你是聋了么？‘我喜欢你’这几个字你听不懂吗？”  
  
tharn一怔，他知道这男孩是认真的，但是……  
  
他怕了。  
  
他怕type的随心所欲，可以跟他标记，可以跟他做爱，但是最后还是会找一个女人终身标记，结婚。毕竟眼前这个说着“喜欢你”的人上午还在吃取消标记的药，而现在身上还有一股beta身上茉莉花信息素的味道，这又该让人怎么相信呢……毕竟知道跌倒有多痛的人就不会在同一个坑里跌倒三次。  
  
他今天是真的想要放弃眼前这个男孩，就在他喝了一整瓶龙舌兰准备回寝室的时候，如果不是被车撞了的话……  
  
tharn像是自嘲地笑了笑；“你只是喜欢和我做而已，等你跟女朋友交往了就不会这么想了……”  
  
还没等人把话说完，小暴龙就用力地攥起了床上那个人的领口，完全不管躺在那的还是个伤号。  
  
“不是你之前说你喜欢我的么？你现在又把我往女人那边推是什么意思？！”  
  
男人就像一个没有灵魂的躯壳，被他拽起来之后双眼也没有焦点，仅仅是两人一瞬间的四目交接，男孩就感到了不舒服……因为tharn在难过。  
  
他的那双眼睛在难过。  
  
男孩瞬间有些慌乱，松开了手。还好这个病房里的隔壁两个病人是空床，不然type也不知道这种尴尬的场景被别人看到该怎么办。  
  
房间又陷入了寂静，医院的消毒水味道可以掩盖住所有的信息素，甚至是人的悲伤或者喜悦。但眼前的人已经控制不住自己了，Omega散发出的信息素就像柠檬的味道那样，毫无顾忌地发散到空气中。  
  
“tharn……”  
  
男孩的声音有些哽咽，不知道什么时候鼻尖已经挂上了两颗晶莹的水珠。  
  
“对不起，我喜欢你……”  
  
“我该拿你怎么办呢type？”男人一把将面前的人拥入了怀中。  
  
tharn的肩膀依然是那么宽厚，温暖，上面带着他们两个一起买的洗衣粉的味道，还有掩盖不住的龙舌兰清香……好像这个男人在决定拥抱type的时候，他就不计较了。  
  
“对不起tharn，但是我……我真的不喜欢fai，我喜欢的人是你……”  
  
男人抱着怀里的少年，宽大的手温柔地抚着他的后脑，平时刚强又坚硬的头发此刻也十分柔软，就像一个乖顺得小猫咪一样。  
  
少年不住地哽咽着，两只手搂着男人的脖子，只想用力地汲取对方身上的味道。  
  
不是别人，是他。  
  
只能是他。  
  
type心里现在纵是有一万个对不起也没有办法说出口，因为他知道是自己活该，一下伤了两个人的心。但是他知道自己现在爱的人是谁之后，就只能认真对待一个人了。他不求别的，只希望现在他爱的人原谅。  
  
“我能相信你吗？”tharn只是喃喃道，他不是对type说，可能只是对自己说。  
  
但是这句话type听到了，他没有回答，只是用嘴唇贴了上去。  
  
  
一个女护士看见门没关，正要帮医生送拍的片子。  
“是3-14病房的病人……对不起打扰了……”女护士一脸娇羞，飞快地掩面跑走。  
  
这个画面简直太刺激了。  
  
一个身高一米八几的男生压在病床上另一个男人身上，一条腿岔开几乎跨坐在那个男人的胯上，而且似乎还照顾到男人的腿伤，并没有压到他受伤的腿。两个人正在接吻，并且看起来像是强吻。黑皮肤的男生搂着身下人的脖子就亲，唇齿交融，房间里都回荡着粘腻的声音。  
  
她跑出病房就跟护士站的小女生们尖叫。  
  
“忘记关门了。”tharn无奈地摇了摇头。而且他知道type很忌讳在别人面前展示和自己的关系，所以……  
  
“没关系。”type在男人的嘴角小啄了一下；“你别动，我去关门。”  
  
tharn的眼神都有些僵硬，他面对那个随时都能暴躁地喷火的小暴龙还有点心得，但是跟自己告白过的“type”态度似乎变了一百八十度。  
  
“type，你是认真的么？”  
  
男孩转身将房间的门关好，非常郑重其事地说；“我是认真的。你看我像是开玩笑么？”  
  
“……”  
  
type在男人的床边坐下，握住了他的手，刚刚哭过的眼睛还有些发红。他长得明明非常的俊朗，但是只要有那么一丝示弱，却又非常能激起人的保护欲望。“我是认真的，我现在不能对任何人心动了，除了你。”  
  
tharn的心脏就像被爱神丘比特的箭狠狠地穿透了，他从来都没有这么动容过。tharn知道type撩妹子的伎俩，甚至他自己在心底也会无奈，为什么type这么拙劣的撩妹手段也会成功，但他大错特错了……只要是type，他甘愿相信他说的一切。  
  
“我相信你。”tharn将男孩的脖子勾下来，给了他一个吻。男孩刚刚哭过，嘴巴都是鲜红的颜色，却十分的甜美。  
  
“你不能再离开我了。”tharn的声音也有些哽，手揉捏着男孩的脖颈。

颈后的腺体突突地跳动着，血液混合着龙舌兰味的信息素，信息素感受到愿主的味道似乎是收到感应一般 ，跳动得更加强烈。  
  
只是男人不知道的是，自己颈窝里的男孩同样觊觎着某个地方。他甚至还没有回过神，脖子就感受到了一阵钻心的痛。  
  
type的牙齿用力咬着tharn的腺体，两颗尖尖的虎牙刺破了颈部的皮肉，似乎是带着强烈的占有欲一般将自己的信息素注入了进去。  
  
一个Omega标记了一个alpha。  
  
“你……”tharn没有料想到他会这么做。  
  
男孩的下巴抵在tharn的颈窝里，侧脸贴着男人的脖子，很快Omega的信息素就像洪水一样席卷了他的神经。那股让他爱到骨髓里的雪碧的味道，让人不能自拔。  
  
“我不能离开你，我离不开你。”type的唇还贴在那两排鲜红的牙印上，涔涔地冒着血珠，男孩红艳艳地舌头舔舐着男人的皮肤，将alpha的血液卷进了口中。  
  
这个动作即使tharn看不到，但他依然可以意识到发生了什么。  
  
他居然会被一个Omega标记。  
  
Omega想要标记一个伴侣基本是徒劳的，他们的信息素并不足以拴住任何一种性别的人，但是这种其妙的化学反应却是致命的，因为这世界上少有的珍惜物种并不会对谁交付真心，除非是他的一生所爱。  
  
而alpha得到这个牙印，就证明了……  
  
tharn将type的脑袋抬起来，并且给了他一个深吻。  
  
他怎么舍得放手呢？他真想穿梭到几个小时之前，给那个想要放弃的自己狠狠来一拳。  
  
type被他突然的热情给吓了一跳，但是随即又慢慢接受，开始跟眼前的这个男人耳鬓厮磨起来。  
  
病房里依然充斥着消毒水的味道，但是逐渐被放肆的龙舌兰信息素完全取代，弥漫着每个角落。  
  
夜色悄然降临，黄昏的日光就像被什么人追赶似地逃离了舞台，而黑暗慢慢笼罩着大地。静谧的病房里偶尔能听到窗外马路上的鸣笛，剩下的就是两个人交缠不断的喘息声。  
  
霓虹灯投射进房间的窗户，黑暗的房间里，彩色的灯束洒落在了两具交缠的肉体上。   
  
“tharn……你，你的腿……”  
  
男人低沉的声音在type的耳边响起，他的喘息有些急促，但依然十分的温柔；“没事。”  
  
alpha的信息素控制力本来应该是十分强大的，但tharn总会在type面前放弃自我缴械投降。男孩的信息素在注射进他腺体的一瞬间，有些东西就不受他的控制了。  
  
对于alpha来说，Omega的信息素是最好的催情剂也不为过，更何况这会罪魁祸首还跟没事人一样趴在自己的身上。要是没点反应就真的不算男人了。  
  
而Omega也是一样，触碰到alpha的信息素，他就会本能地不受控制擦枪走火。  
  
type甚至还在心里嘀咕了半天，怎么现在想要做，tharn的腿还伤着……  
  
到头来还是男孩最先开口；“tharn，你想做么？”  
  
男人看着面前的少年，type抬头时候，窗外的彩色霓虹灯反光下那两颗水灵灵的眼睛就像玻璃珠子一样，但却十分魅惑，有了信息素的加持，男孩伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，腰部也抬了起来，劲瘦的腰在白色衬衫下透过光若隐若现，就像一只撒娇的猫。  
  
这画面谁看了都得血脉喷张，男人不禁吞了一下口水。  
  
以前说做就做，这次不一样，这次的type不仅是主动的，而且他是真心喜欢他的。  
  
tharn没回答，一手勾着男孩的脖子接吻，一手就开始解对方的衣扣。  
  
粗糙的手指划过男孩的脖颈时，就感受到他还是颤抖了一下。男人的手就像火舌一样，滑过的每一寸皮肤好像都能让人战栗不止。  
  
“嗯……tharn……”  
  
男孩不自觉地咬紧了下唇，口中开始哼哼起来。  
  
type从来都不是一个性瘾者，他分化前也不是没跟小女孩接吻过，更过分的事都做了，但是跟tharn就不一样。两个多月前第一次做了之后他就好像对这种事上瘾了一样，说是如饥似渴都不为过。  
  
跟这个男人做爱简直太快活了，那种心理和生理上的双重刺激经常让他爽到忘乎所以。甚至有时候tharn在外面演出回来很晚了，还是想要跟他做一通再睡觉。  
  
有段时间type几乎把他当做了自己的大型人形充电宝，人生前十几年就跟没发泄过一样，压抑憋屈，遇到这种事再也不能抑制住自己的天性，他就是Omega，生来就是被男人操的。  
  
克服了心里上的那一层膜，整个人都放荡起来，在性事上十分奔放，说是夜夜笙歌都不为过。  
  
“tharn，你腿受伤了，所以……今天交给我。”type在tharn的眼皮上轻轻吻了一下，有些微凉的皮肤烙上火热的温度。  
  
tharn有些不敢相信眼前的人说的话。  
  
他要主动？  
  
“你……”  
  
tharn还想说什么，身上的人已经化身成了小妖精。平时那么直男的一张脸此时像是被信息素过度浸染过一样，春色萌生，一双眼睛带着绯红，湿润得不行。  
  
type又含住了他的嘴唇，而身下的手已经慢慢往男人的腹部探去。  
  
这真是太刺激了。  
  
tharn脑门的青筋都在突突地直跳，他在克制，克制自己不要从床上跳起来把人摁在身下。但是谁又能忍住眼前的诱惑呢？  
  
“你的东西顶到我了。”type低头看了看身下。  
  
他的手指已经从男人白色的衬衫的缝隙中探了进去，仅仅停留在腹部的沟壑上，在tharn的腹肌上来回打圈，引得男人呼吸急促了起来，忍不住弓起了腰。  
  
火热的肉柱已经快要蹦出来了，却还被那两层薄薄的衣料包裹着，顶在身上那个男孩的胯部。tharn能明显感觉到男孩也硬了。  
  
“你在哪里学的这一招？”tharn不禁抱怨。  
  
自己的老婆每次都傲娇到不行，这么主动还是第一次。  
  
“无师自通。”type鲜红的舌尖舔舐自己洁白的牙齿，露出一个微笑，三分魅惑七分勾人，让人眼里再也容不下别的东西。“在病房里做，是不是很刺激？”  
  
tharn伸出手抚摸了一下男孩的脸蛋，十分滚烫，看来这小孩嘴上说得老练，实际上还是在害羞的。   
  
窗外巨型led灯的反光落在窗户下，虽说昏暗，却也能看清楚眼前的一切，type的脸在微弱的光下已经烧得红透了，平时蜜色的皮肤就像被红酒浸透过那样，耳根连着脖子也红了一大片   
  
男孩捉住了自己脸上的那只手，突然做了一个让tharn始料未及的动作。  
  
type握住tharn的两只手腕，将他用力地摁在了耳鬓两侧。  
  
“？”  
  
type骑跨在tharn的身上，勾唇笑道；“我说了，这次我来。”  
  
他这意思……难道是要反攻？  
  
少年这次的举动确实很出人预料，tharn无法预测他等会要做什么，不过他想着干脆顺其自然，看看老婆到底想干嘛，万一还能来点惊喜呢？再说自己只是一只腿受伤，想要制服面前的男孩用手也可以。  
  
tharn这次在心里也策划了一番，没等到他想完对策，type做出了更惊人的举动。  
  
男孩慢慢地撑在他的身体两侧，跪趴了下去。低头在男人的胯边，仅仅几厘米就可以触碰到他腿间正欲勃发的硬物。  
  
“你是不是很想要？”  
  
tharn的眼睛瞪的大大的，他猜到男孩要干嘛了。  
  
type的手灵活地解开了男人的腰带，但是这种事他毕竟还是第一次做，男人只是仰躺着，低头看男孩的动作，就知道他在颤动，可能是紧张的缘故。  
  
type轻轻地喘了一口气，将tharn的黑色校裤拉链打开了。手指在裤链之间弹出的巨物上来回摩擦，灰色精梳棉质地的内裤将里面的器物的形状勾勒得一清二楚。  
  
“上次我们做，是什么时候？”type喃喃道，他的声音有些轻颤，像是在屏息。  
  
男人咽了咽口水；“三天前。”  
  
原来才三天，但是type却已经熟悉了男人身上的感觉，现在只想要和对方结合，迫不及待地想要跟他做爱。  
  
男孩用食指将他的内裤褪到了一半，硕大的肉棒如同活物一般急不可耐地蹦了出来。每次看到它的尺寸type都会心惊，毕竟他就算是用手也无法握住这么大的尺寸，更何况是插进自己的身体里……  
  
“我想让你插我，用这个。”  
  
type的话就像一道闪电，劈中了tharn的中枢神经，他甚至有一瞬间以为自己幻听了。  
  
这是type在求操么？  
  
男孩趴在tharn的胯下，用手撸动着那坚硬的肉棒。在暗淡的灯光下青筋爆凸，硕大的龟头挂着晶莹的液体，似乎已经忍不住了，马眼已经开始往外渗水。  
  
“嗯……type……”tharn在强行一直自己的声音。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
tharn也终于体验了一把自己平时作弄type的心情，他现在非常想要把眼前的人按在床上狂操一顿，但是身体却被type主导着，命根子也握在老婆手里。  
  
男人富有磁性的声音也有些沙哑；“再摸两下。”  
  
小恶魔坏笑了一下，低着头，张开鲜红的嘴唇将男人的巨物含了进去。  
  
“！”tharn没想过他会这样豁出去，只觉得身体上的刺激实在是太爽了。  
  
舌尖包裹着炽热的肉棒，口腔显得有些微凉。巨物根本塞不下他的小嘴，只进去了一半，就已经抵在喉璧上了，不管少年怎么努力都无法再进入半寸。  
  
他这是第一次，所以略显笨拙，只会含着男人的阳具吞吐，有时候牙齿还会碰到龟头，但是享受的人却毫不介意，甚至耐心教导。  
  
“嘴巴再张开一点，舌头舔一下，然后吸一下……注意牙齿不要咬到，啊……对，就是这样。”  
  
type感到口中的器物又涨大了一寸，塞满了口腔。咸湿的气味中混合着男人身上龙舌兰的信息素，带着一股莫名的芳香。  
  
肉柱上的青筋跳动不停，跟柔软的舌头缠腻在一起，舌苔上的颗粒滑过坚硬的龟头，那触感电得tharn忍不住躬着腰将自己的器物往男孩的嘴里挺。  
  
“唔……tharn，不要，有点……喘不过气。”type实在含不进去，忍不出又将吃到一半的阴茎给吐了出来。  
  
昏暗的房间里，男孩的口中挂着晶莹的银丝，眼眶因为短暂的窒息有些湿润，鼻尖顶着细密的汗珠，而嘴唇也被巨物操得红肿，脖子上汗淋淋地，像是也忍了许久。  
  
“type，你其实没必要……”  
  
“我想这么做。”type又栖上tharn的胸口，交换了一个湿热的吻。他刚给男人口过，这种充满alpha信息素的味道充斥着整个口腔，交还给tharn本人。  
  
“怎么样，你的味道好吃么？”type问道。  
  
这种情色又无须作答的问题，导致tharn的脸也发了红。不过他不是type这样的蜜色皮肤，男人即使害羞也只是会脸颊浮片绯色，经常是以眨眼睛来掩饰自己的羞赧。  
  
type差点“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他看出了tharn这会在害羞了，没想到他这个整天作弄自己的大流氓也会害羞。  
  
男孩心中暗自叫好，好歹扳回一局！  
  
“啊！”  
  
屁股上被“啪”地一声拍了一下，两只大手揉在男孩挺翘的左右两边臀瓣上。  
  
男人怎么可能甘拜下风，两只不安分的手已经开始揉捏这两瓣肉丘了。  
  
“你……”  
  
tharn又含住了type的下唇，笑道；“我知道我的味道很好，但是我想吃你的味道。”  
  
“这个味道”意味深长。type感到自己后腰的裤子已经被什么东西给钻了进去。两只手直接穿过了内裤，揉捏着男孩的屁股。  
  
其实type的后面早就湿了一片，他刚才给男人口交的时候忍不住用下体摩擦床单，使得自己也得到一些快感。  
  
男孩对自己心里的那份羞耻还是难言于口，不过被面前这个男人快速揭穿，倒省了给自己矜持一下的理由。  
  
“你这里，已经湿了？”  
  
tharn的手指掰开男孩的双臀，丰满紧致的臀部是一片绝好风景，可惜在他的角度并不能看到，只能用手指去摸索蜜穴的位置，但是摸到臀缝中却是一片湿滑。  
  
他果然已经发情了。  
  
tharn还想用手给少年扩张，却被男孩的手钳住了。  
  
“后面，需要扩张一下才可以，但是这里没有润滑剂。”  
  
“我可以帮你。”  
  
type第一次这么主动，这么配合，但他觉得tharn这家伙又要搞事情，果不其然，男人仅仅是躺在床上，也不满足于现状。  
  
“张嘴。”tharn发出了一声命令似的声音。  
  
type身体里的信息素受到伴侣的吸引在拼命跳动着，他无法控制。如果刚刚还算他想要作弄tharn使的小手段，那现在这些小手段他也无法施展。Omega就是这样，控制力十分弱小，无法和强大的alpha一样，受发情期的影响也更加严重，如果不是上午打吊水已经控制了一些发情的话，恐怕现在他已经全身酥软地躺在tharn的身下了。  
  
男孩乖乖地张开了嘴，男人就将自己的两根手指伸了进去。  
  
这么湿热的地方刚刚才含过自己的阳具……tharn想到这脑子又开始发热，而下身也更加硬挺。  
  
男人的指头在type的口中搅动了两圈，他不十分粗暴，却也并不温柔。  
  
舌尖缠着指尖，津液随着手指从口中抽出，流淌到了下巴上，男孩汗淋淋的头发贴在额头上，显得有些狼狈，更像是被性欲迷昏了双眼，整个人都散发着诱人的味道。  
  
“哈……啊……”  
  
tharn将type的牛仔裤一把拽了下来，露出两片浑圆的臀部，而内裤束缚着他的性器，引得男孩忍不住用手撸动，最后也不堪一击地被扯了下来。  
  
“用唾液润滑一下。”tharn的眼睛在黑夜里就像一只狐狸，狭长，深邃，带着魅惑。  
  
男人不顾少年晕晕乎乎的身体，直接把手指塞进了男孩的穴口。  
  
少年“嗯——”地闷哼了一下，像是不太舒服。  
  
毕竟那里不想女人的穴口那样，干多了就松弛一些，肛口收缩得十分紧致，就像是从来没有使用过一般。  
  
男孩哼哼着，刚刚那股骚劲全无，只随着情欲任人摆布。  
  
粉红色的性器高高挺立着，被男人一撸，就淙淙地流着液体，像是很久没有自慰过那样，十分敏感。这东西type好像也没怎么用过，之前被tharn口过一两次，那感觉太好了，甚至比跟女生要好得多。  
  
“啊……有点疼……你，慢慢来。”  
  
唾液的润滑程度当然是不够的，男人又撸了两把type的肉棒，将男孩给安慰得射了一些，拿着精液润滑后穴，这就方便得多。  
  
男孩被这种手法完得全身酥麻。  
  
草，爽死了……有了tharn还找个p的女人。  
  
type只是悬空坐在tharn的大腿上，两根火热的性器贴在一起。男人一只手扩张着男孩的蜜穴，一只手撸动着两人的性器，引得男孩淫叫连连。  
  
“啊……tharn，我，我可以了……这样太刺激了，不行……”  
  
男人的手指精确地抠弄到了前列腺那处敏感点。  
  
type的身体里一股电流涌过，后穴里奇痒无比，那感觉就像是万蚁蚀骨一般，瘙痒难耐，想用什么东西用力地捅进去，不只是手指……   
  
tharn并不着急，他将手上的动作加快了速度。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……tharn，你混蛋……”  
  
“宝贝老婆，你刚刚说爱我，现在又说我混蛋？”  
  
type心里开骂。  
  
刚刚这家伙还一副人畜无害的样子，现在得了便宜就卖乖！  
  
“啊……tharn，你，别弄了……嗯，我受不了了……”  
  
tharn又开始了惯用伎俩；“别弄什么？”  
  
男孩的套路还是没有这狐狸深，后穴痒得钻心，这时候如果tharn不做，岂不是骑虎难下？  
  
tharn却坏得很，那张温柔帅气的脸上，除了情欲还有满满的戏谑。男人的身上也是一片汗水，但是却不狼狈，身上白衬衫连一丝多余的折痕都没有，裤子也只是拉链打开罢了，跟身上那个一丝不挂的男孩相比要体面的很多。  
  
“type，你想要什么？说出来我就给你。”  
  
“操我，用力操我……行了吧，啊啊啊啊啊，嗯，啊，嗯嗯……”  
  
他甚至还没有说完，硕大的肉棒就抵在了男孩的后穴，猛地顶了进去，随着身下男人的挺送，一次一次地插到深处。  
  
“啊啊啊……不行，太深了……啊……tharn……”  
  
男孩的后穴被肉棒撑开了，肛口处皮肉上的青筋都能清晰可辨。而肉刃就如同第一次插入这个湿热的甬道一般，type感觉自己整个人都被什么东西给贯穿了，剧痛感充满着整个下体。  
  
“嗯嗯……tharn，慢点，疼……”  
  
tharn受不了他这样跟自己撒娇，忍不住慢慢挺起身，用一只胳膊肘撑着床板。  
  
type感到自己的胸前一股湿热。男人的舌头正在舔舐自己的乳头。tharn这张俊美的脸，正在面前放大，男人的舌头来回揉捻那颗小小的红珠，像是在品尝什么美食。  
  
男孩难耐道；“唔……再多舔一下。”  
  
tharn笑着用牙咬了一下少年的乳尖。没一会儿它就涨大地挺立起来了。  
  
type被胸前的快感冲得脑子发晕，脖子不经意间抬了起来。  
  
身下的巨物还在不停地耸动，但是十分轻柔，有一下没一下地顶着男孩的前列腺，爽得他想叫出声。  
  
“爽么？”tharn问。  
  
“嗯嗯……爽，啊……”  
  
“还取消标记么？”  
  
虽然type的脑子已经快没有理智了，但他还觉得好笑，这会tharn还在记仇。男孩咧嘴笑了笑，啄了一下tharn的嘴唇；“当然不了。”  
  
这句话的杀伤力跟告白一样大，刺激的男人在type的后穴里疯狂抽插起来，丝毫不估计男孩的后穴能不能承受这么粗暴的性爱。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……tharn……啊，嗯嗯……太快了……”  
  
tharn咬着少年的锁骨，锋利的锁骨就像弯月一般，盛满了诱人的味道。  
  
已经涨得发紫的肉棒始终没有更进一步地插入。tharn的那根实在是大得异于常人，如果全部吞下，一定会顶开生殖腔。除了第一二次做爱的时候打开了生殖腔，后来偶尔打开生殖腔的时候也都戴了套，这次tharn可毫无准备。  
  
男孩已经不满足于后穴的插入，他甚至自己扭动着腰，让那根粗大的肉棒顶弄自己的肉穴。好几次他已经找到了生殖腔的腔口，龟头在生殖腔的凹槽处狠狠地剐蹭，让他爽得尖叫出声。  
  
“可以，可以再深一点……”  
  
tharn在昏暗的夜色中不经意间皱了皱眉头。虽然他也很想做，但是现在是非常时期，真的插进去的话恐怕对……不太好。  
  
tharn的目光落在黑暗中type的腰上，他的小腹有些轻微的隆起，不太能看得出来，平时紧致劲瘦的腰上覆了一层柔软的脂肪。  
  
“type……”  
  
湿热的小穴不停地搅动着他的肉棒，那感觉太好了，好到他想射出来。  
  
type并不知道自己这样无意识地扭动腰，给tharn带来的刺激有多大。  
  
男人扶着少年的臀瓣，下身用力往上顶送，一边抽插一边摸着男孩被汗水浸湿的侧脸，欣赏着这么一张被自己弄得狼狈不堪的俊脸，还有type的小肚子……他感觉自己的小兄弟又涨大了一些。  
  
“type，今天，就到这吧……”tharn也确实忍不住了。  
  
type却不知道为什么，他的性欲如此强烈，根本不想停下来。  
  
如果是以前的话，即便是tharn想要插入生殖腔，type还会阻拦。但现在不会了，他想要这个男人操他。最好是能把他操得欲仙欲死。  
  
“不要停，继续……继续干我……”  
  
type早就爽得听不进去任何字，全部的注意力都在后穴上，连自己什么时候潮吹都不知道，白色的乳液飞溅到男人的胸口上，水涔涔地射了一大滩。  
  
真后悔没早点跟tharn上床。  
  
type这么想着，身体兴奋地快要将自己的生殖腔都打开了。  
  
后穴不停绞着肉棒，他难道就不知道这更让tharn难耐么？男人打算速战速决，不然这种情况继续下去，可能会对……有影响。  
  
tharn捧着type的脸，在他嘴角亲了一口，鼻尖在男孩的鼻尖磨蹭了两下，完全不顾饥渴中的男孩。捧着他的腰就用力地在男孩的后穴中抽插起来。  
  
在肛口的抽插只是速度快，如同疾风骤雨一般，在鼓点上猛冲，每一次都精准地操在生殖腔的凹槽处。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
  
tharn主动可比type主动的刺激来得强烈得多。  
  
男人看着type后穴与自己的肉棒连接处，精水掺着蜜水流淌了一大滩，穴口处娇嫩的皮肤都被操得翻了出来，红艳艳地，下体皮肤上红白交错，还有因为自己的手劲太大捏出来的红痕。  
  
肉棒在后穴中抽插，每一次都几乎将性器整个完整地抽出，仅仅留着龟头还在穴口内部，赤红发紫的性器上包裹着一层爱液，在昏暗中发着水盈盈的光泽，一次一次地被小穴吞吃下去，再一次一次地吐出。  
  
“唔……好深……tharn，操我的生殖腔……”  
  
tharn咬了咬牙；“宝贝，不行，再等等。”  
  
type被这种情欲折磨得几乎崩溃，发狂似地呻吟了几声。  
  
男人的性器像是要将少年臀缝中的小穴撵烂一样，疯狂抽插了百余次再拔了出来。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……tharn……”  
  
“嗯……”tharn也抑制不住生理上的快感，低吼了出来。

男人只能将性器拔出之后用手撸射，溅到了type的小腹上。  
  
type的脸上已经挂满了细碎的汗珠，微卷的黑发也被浸湿了。发情期的Omega十分耗费体力，不仅要管理自己的信息素，还要应付汹涌的情潮，所以每次做完之后type几乎都会被累得晕倒。  
  
这次尤为地辛苦。  
  
男孩累得有些虚脱，整个人趴在tharn的胸口。两只手蜷缩在胸前，像是一个慵懒的猫。  
  
tharn在自己的病床上留了个位置给他，抱着眼前的人平躺着睡下。  
  
男孩似乎还在回味刚才那场性事，虽说不算完美，但还算尽兴。他眼睫微微颤抖，还挂着水珠。嘴唇红肿着，高挺的鼻梁上带着一滴汗，鼻息却已经平稳了下来。  
  
type或许也不知道自己睡梦里说了什么，但是听的人却十分地欣慰。  
  
“我爱你，tharn，我会一直跟你在一起。”  
  
男人吻了他的嘴唇，给他换上衣服，躺在他旁边，捏着面前男孩汗涔涔的脸，笑得无比甜蜜。  
  
“我也爱你，也会爱我们的宝宝。睡吧，睡醒了我们一起回家吃饭。”  
  
tharn的指尖刮了一下男孩的鼻梁，蹭掉了那颗饱满的汗珠。  
  
刚刚入夜的城市里，医院病房中一室馨芳，龙舌兰的温柔醇香和雪碧的辛辣和甘甜交织在一起。病床上的两个人相拥而眠，少年喃喃呓语，枕在男人的胳膊上睡得很沉。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
